This study involves the use of azabicyclanes as molecular probes to develop a new theory on the mode of interaction of narcotic agonists and antagonists with the opiate receptor. The new theory suggests a host of new opiate-type prototypes which will be synthesized and which may provide unique pharmacological profiles.